leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mew duo
]] '''Mew duo' is a fan term for the legendary duo of the Mythical and the Legendary . They are both very elusive, if not unique, Pokémon. Mewtwo was cloned from Mew, meaning the two share DNA and many traits. In the games, however, they are usually treated as unrelated Pokémon, with Mewtwo's stats, level up moves and treatment in the Pokémon Stadium series being closer to that of the tower duo, while Mew's are closer to that of . In Mewtwo Strikes Back, embodied innocence and joy, but 's experiences as it gained consciousness gave it a jaded and cynical view of humanity. The duality expressed between the two characters formed the basis of their conflict, but innocent Mew, with the help of Ash Ketchum, was able to sway Mewtwo's contempt. History Their legend is introduced in Generation I, where reports found in Cinnabar Island's note scientific expeditions that have sighted Mew in Guyana, South America, the place where it was first discovered. Mew Mew, the New Species Pokémon, originated in Generation I, where it can be encountered through a glitch in . Mew's stats are more balanced, having an equal 100 to each of its stats. Mew is notable for its unique ability to learn every Technical Machine, Hidden Machine, and Move Tutor move, except those exclusive to a particular Pokémon or group of Pokémon. In Pokémon Emerald, through an event using the Old Sea Map, Mew can be encountered on Faraway Island, where it will hide from the player within the tall grass. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Platinum , Mew can be transferred to here from My Pokémon Ranch. To obtain Mew, the player needs to store 999 Pokémon at Hayley's Ranch, after which she will trade her Mew for a Pokémon Egg. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Mew is the guardian of the Grass Cornet. In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, Mew takes Pikachu and their friends Chikorita, Piplup, and Charmander to the PokéPark. He then appears to Pikachu in a dream once they've arrived in the PokéPark and tells Pikachu to collect pieces of the Sky Prism so that peace can be restored to the PokéPark. Once all the pieces have been obtained Mew awaits Pikachu at the Sky Pavilion where he plays. In this game, Mew is referred to as male, despite being genderless in the main series. Mewtwo Mewtwo is the Genetic Pokémon, found in Cerulean Cave in any of the Generation I games, and . It can also be found in . Mewtwo's stats are more attack oriented than its counterpart, having an additional 80 to its base stat total. This is further boosted with an additional 100 base stats from either of its Mega Evolutions. Mewtwo's signature move, inflicts physical damage. Despite being classified as a special move, this move calculates damage using the user's Special Attack and the opponent's Defense stat (similar to Psyshock and Secret Sword). Despite targeting the opponent's Defense stat, the move's damage is unaffected by Reflect and it will not activate Counter; instead, it is affected by Light Screen and activates Mirror Coat. In Pokémon Red and Blue and Yellow, Mewtwo can be found in the deepest part of the Cerulean Cave. The player first has to have entered the Hall of Fame before being allowed to enter the Cave. In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, just like their original counterparts, Mewtwo can still be found in the deepest part of the Cerulean Cave. However the must further prove themselves before entering the cave, which is done by completing the quest on Sevii Islands and restoring the Network Machine of the Pokémon Network Center to operational status. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, unlike their original counterparts, Cerulean Cave has been rebuilt and Mewtwo can once again be found inside. An NPC blocks the entrance until the player has obtained all eight Kanto Gym Badges. In Pokémon X and Y, Mewtwo can be found in the Unknown Dungeon in the Pokémon Village. It stands in the center and can be battled. After it is captured its Mega Stone, respective to the version being played, will be automatically claimed. If it is not captured the player has to enter the Hall of Fame again to rebattle it. In Pokémon Stadium, Mewtwo is the player's final opponent. While in Pokémon Stadium 2, Silver uses a Mewtwo in the final battle. In Pokémon Pinball, Mewtwo appears in its own bonus stage, where the player must attempt to hit it 25 times within the two-minute time limit to win. Playing this stage repeatedly is the fastest way to build a high score, due to the extremely high point output earned by hitting Mewtwo. In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Mewtwo is the final boss of the game, battled once under the control of the evil Edward "The Thinker", and again under Purple Eyes. Before this, it is seen charging up in Kasa's laboratory in the Sky Fortress. In Pokémon Puzzle League, Mewtwo reveals that it organized the Puzzle League to find a worthy foe and clones Ash's Pokémon. In the Very Hard and Super Hard modes, Mewtwo is the final opponent. Similar movesets Similar base stats Mega In the anime In the main series :See also: Mew (M01), Mewtwo (original series), Mew (M08) and Mewtwo (Best Wishes series) Major appearances Mew and Mewtwo first appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, where Mew was tracked by scientist, but was able to hide from them. Eventually Team Rocket scientist maned to make , who was cloned from Mew's DNA, extracted from Mew's eyelash. Many years later, Mewtwo on New Island issued a challenge to several strong Pokémon Trainers, including Ash Ketchum. It used its powers to create a storm that would serve as a test to see who could make it to the island. Only a handful of Trainers decided to brave the storm and arrive, including Ash and his friends. Upon revealing itself, Mewtwo challenged the Trainers with its clone Pokémon—Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard—to prove its superiority to human Trainers and the superiority of cloned Pokémon in comparison to trained Pokémon. As this goes on Mew came to New Island while the starter Pokémon clones were battling. Mewtwo soon cloned all their Pokémon, as Mew followed Team Rocket into the main part of the island so it could stop Mewtwo from destroying the world. Soon a battle started between natural born and cloned Pokémon. However, before Mewtwo could defeat the Trainers and move out into the world, Mew appeared. Mew and Mewtwo fought at length, ceasing only when Ash—exasperated over the drawn-out and fruitless battling—ran into the fray and was caught in their crossfire, which turned his body to stone. After Ash was revived by the tears of the nearby Pokémon, clone and original alike, Mewtwo experienced a change of heart and no longer sought to conquer the world. Mewtwo reasoned that it would be best if no one remembered the events that had transpired, so it erased the memories of all the people and Pokémon and transported everyone but Team Rocket back to the mainland. Mewtwo and Mew left New Island with the cloned Pokémon to seek a proper place for themselves. Ash later catches a glimpse of Mew flying in the clouds Mew makes a brief appearance in the hour-length special Mewtwo Returns. Mewtwo sees it after being thrown into the Purity Spring, but this was just his imagination. While Mewtwo has been the Pokémon of focus of a and a special, it also made brief appearances in The Battle of the Badge and Showdown at the Po-ké Corral in its body armor. The first instance was when used it to battle Gary's Arcanine and . The second time was when Mewtwo totaled Giovanni's headquarters and flew off. While a scene involving Mewtwo and Giovanni did appear in It's Mr. Mime Time, it wasn't in the movie. Mewtwo made further appearances during the openings of Jirachi Wish Maker standing on a rooftop wearing a cape, and in the intro of Destiny Deoxys and The Rise of Darkrai, chasing a . Another Mew first appeared transformed as a , and then as a , landing on Cameran Palace and then ing into . It then transformed into an to play with Ash's Pikachu. and released their Pokémon to play with what they thought was an Aipom. After taking them to an attic, Kidd Summers sent her two after it. To escape, it ed itself, along with Pikachu and . It then transformed once again into a and flew the Pokémon to the Tree of Beginning. While Ash and the others were looking for Pikachu, Mew kept it entertained with toys. Mew also nearly sacrificed itself to save the Tree of Beginning. stepped in and was able to save Mew, but ended up sacrificing itself. Mew is believed to still reside at the Tree of Beginning. It is last seen playing with a . Another Mewtwo and the Mega Evolution Mega Mewtwo Y debuted in the special episode Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening, a prologue to Genesect and the Legend Awakened. In the special, Mewtwo escaped from its creators and fought against a Pokémon hunter named Dirk, while Virgil helped protect it. It reappeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened as both its normal form and Mega Mewtwo Y. At the beginning of the film, Mewtwo encountered the Genesect Army, who were looking for their home after being recreated. After a short conflict, the Army departed, and Mewtwo followed them to New Tork City. It met and , then got into a great conflict with the Red Genesect leading the Army. Minor appearances Lawrence III's actions in The Power of One were apparently set in motion due to an card; the card itself was actually shown in the movie. A Mew appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Mew appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. As of this episode, every has appeared in at least one episode of the anime. A Mew appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. An image of Mew appeared on a computer screen used by Mewtwo's creators in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Mew made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A picture resembling Mewtwo appeared on the lighthouse door in Mystery at the Lighthouse. A Mewtwo appears in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon and is the most powerful Pokémon controlled by the Mirage Master. Two Mewtwo appeared in the introduction to Mega Evolution Special I, one as Mega Mewtwo X and one as Mega Mewtwo Y. Both Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y appeared in the credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Mega Mewtwo X anime.png|Mega Mewtwo X in the anime Mega Mewtwo Y anime.png|Mega Mewtwo Y in the anime In Pokémon Origins Mewtwo appeared in the Pokémon Origins episode File 4: Charizard. After finding out about its existence from , entered Cerulean Cave in order to add Mewtwo's data to the Pokédex. In a fierce battle that wiped out almost all of Red's Pokémon, Mewtwo was finally defeated by Red's Charizard after it Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X. Red then proceeded to capture Mewtwo, making his collection of the 150 known Pokémon complete. As Red, Blue and Prof. Oak, talk about the former capturing Mewtwo, Red realizes that Mewtwo was created from a Pokémon named Mew, which means that there is still one more Pokémon out there for him to catch. Unnoticed by anyone, a Mew suddenly appears outside of the window. Apparently having heard Red's words, it smiles teasingly before flying away. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Two different Mew appear in the of the first and eighth Pokémon movies. Two different Mewtwo appear in the of the first and sixteenth Pokémon movies. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga During the of Magical Pokémon Journey, Hazel goes to a forest in another dimension to find Mew so it can grant her a wish, but is trapped by Mewtwo. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mew debuted in A Glimpse of the Glow where and tried to catch it but failed. It was soon tracked down by Team Rocket who planned on capturing it. A disc containing some of its DNA was obtained and was used in the creation of Mewtwo. It was first seen in Tauros the Tyrant, incomplete and floating in a tube when Red infiltrated Team Rocket headquarters. Later as Red and are cornered by several Team Rocket Grunts, Mew uses its psychic powers to stop them and escapes. Much later as Mewtwo was fully completed by the time of And Mewtwo Too?!, where it started to rampage near Cerulean City. Blaine is revealed to be the Team Rocket scientist who not only created Mewtwo, added his own human DNA to it to finish its creation when Mew's cells weren't enough. Together, they battled with Mewtwo, which eventually ended in its capture via Master Ball in And Mewtwo... Three!. Mewtwo had formed a bond with Blaine and later they helped on Cerise Island. After had helped Blaine cure his disease, causing Mewtwo's link to be severed and allowing it to set off on its own. Mewtwo helped the Kanto pokédex holders and battle against Team Rocket and Deoxys. When the Team Rocket airhip was about to crash into Vermilion City, Mew came again and stopped the ship with its psychic powers. Leaving yet again as Mewtwo notices it, realizing that it was cloned from Mew's eyelash, it now has a something to chase its roots back. However a severely-injured Sird, returns and as the Pokédex holders and it stop her form capturing Deoxys, they turn into stone, except for Mewtwo. It is revealed by Sird, now part of Team Galactic, that Mewtwo had chased her down, but eventually lost track of her. It was seen sitting inside the in Pokémon Village. It soon engaged in a battle against Lysandre's Pokémon and Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y. It was soon revealed that Mewtwo and Blaine had reunited, with their unique bond even allowing Mewtwo to Mega Evolve again into Mega Mewtwo X after switching its Mega Stone. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All! manga Shu's father has a Mewtwo. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Mewtwo made its first appearance in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and debuted in Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!! Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by in Bring Down the Strongest Pokémon!!. It was caught by prior to The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). Mewtwo becomes a "gag Pokémon" when its DNA becomes mixed with 's. A Mew appeared in Obtain the Moon Stone!!. This one is actually a woman who was accidentally transformed after an experiment went wrong. She turns back later to her normal form. catches Mew as part of the supplies used for the creation of . It was released along with Mewtwo after the creation was unsuccessful. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga befriended a Mew in Showdown! Clefairy VS Mew!!. Mega Mewtwo Y Adventures.png|Mega Mewtwo Y in Pokémon Adventures Mega Mewtwo X Adventures.png|Mega Mewtwo X in Pokémon Adventures Related articles * * Category:Fanon terminology *